Many people, even though otherwise healthy and alert, can not stand but nonetheless do have sufficient upper body strength to sit up. They thus can sit in and even roll themselves around in a wheelchair, and take care of themselves quite independently for even sustained durations. However, if such a person is unable to safely get out of the wheelchair or stand without aid, it yet remains a challenge for him/her to independently take care of one's bathroom needs.
Commode chairs are available for making toilet use less risky for the weak, infirmed or like person, having a stable base and side arms, and a conventional but somewhat raised toilet seat. In most instances, a removable pan underlies the seat for catching the released waste, but some commode chairs can also be positioned with its chair seat over a conventional toilet bowl, to have the waste more conveniently discharged directly into the toilet. However, their existence does not resolve the toilet needs of an infirmed person yet lacking assistance in transferring back and forth between the commode chair and conventional wheelchair.
Some commode chairs further have wheels for rolling them around, with or without an occupant thereon. However, the chair seat is not suitably contoured or padded for yielding occupant comfort for long terms, making such known commode chairs impractical for use as a full time wheelchair.
Of importance further, a practical wheelchair should be easily and quickly collapsible to a compact size for storage or travel via a car trunk, back seat or the like.